La llave de los mundos
by Mayumi Camui
Summary: -Cap 3 UP -sexto año en hogwarts. nuevos alumnos, profesores y asignaturas. remus y sirius vuelven al colegio y muchas aventuras. espero que os guste pls rr
1. Callejón Diagon

**LA LLAVE DE LOS MUNDOS**

**N/A**: Las faltas son puro perrerismo. Este primer capitulo es como una especie de prologo o introducción así que esta narrado como si fuera lo que los personajes han escrito en sus diarios.

**Disclaimer:** A cada cual lo suyo. Con esto quiero decir que: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a Rowling. El resto de los que aparecen y la trama son míos ;p

**Dedicatoria:** Como siempre esta no puede faltar ;p Este capitulo va dedicado a Todas las **Hijas de Satanás & CIA** ,donde me incluyo, que son las famosas amigas de las que aquí se habla ;p web ;p es un guiñito para las amigas ;p

**Cap1. Callejón Diagón.**

~ÃÀ»Á\x§ Hermione §x\Á»ÀÃ~

Este año he vuelto ha ir a comprar los libros con los chicos. Harry sigue igual que siempre y Ron no se da cuenta de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Ya vamos a comenzar el sexto curso en Hogwarts y no se preocupan en estudiar. No se preocupan mas que en gastar bromas y en divertirse. Cuando aprenderá?! CHICOS!

Los libros de este año son muy interesantes y parece que volveremos a tener un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras aparte de nuevas asignaturas. Aún no se para cual será el libro de Otros mundos. Toda la verdad sobre ellos de Wilwarin Tindómë

Primero pensé que sería para crianza de criaturas magicas pero el de esa asignatura es el de Del gusarajo al Dragón. Crianza y cuidados por Rudloph Walsh. Solo espero que esta asignatura no sea del tipo futurología porque encima es obligatoria pero no han puesto de que se trata.

Ya tengo ganas de que empiece el curso para saber a que asignatura pertenecerá ese libro. Justo cuando lo estaba cogiendo junto con un interesante libro Transfiguraciones a través de los tiempos ha entrado Malfoy y ha aprovechado para meterse con los chicos. Es tan repetitivo que ya cansa. Ni siquiera me he molestado en apartar mi vista de los libros. 

Ya es tarde. Mejor me voy a dormir que mañana quiero madrugar para empezar a estudiar ya aprovechando que al fin tengo los libros.

~ÃÀ»Á\x§ Simberminë §x\Á»ÀÃ~

Hoy hemos ido a comprar los libros a un tal Callejón Diagón. Tsk! No era gran cosa! Aún no entiendo porque nos hemos tenido que cambiar de escuela!

Como sino fuera suficiente mudarnos ahora tengo que ir a una estúpida escuela interna! Que asco!! Odio todo esto! Odio que nos tengamos que mudar por el trabajo de mi padre! 

Y encima hoy me han llamado Muggel!! Si muggel! Un estúpido chaval rubio me ha llamado muggel! Es más! Me ha llamado Tonta muggel! no le he lanzado allí mismo una maldición porque mi hermano me lo ha impedido! Y todo porque ya habíamos salido del estúpido callejón ese y estábamos en la calle con el resto de gente camino a casa! Pero eso no quita que si me lo vuelvo a encontrar me pienso vengar por llamarme muggel! No es por el echo de que me llame muggel sino porque me lo ha dicho con desprecio a modo de insulto!! Pero que se ha creído ese!! Y encima el tonto de mi hermano se ha reído! Se ve que le ha echo mucha gracia! Pero pronto he hecho que se le pasen las ganas de reír.

No tengo ganas de empezar el curso en ese estúpido colegio. Howart, Hogwgarts o algo así. Que más da? Si va a ser estúpido y penoso! Quiero volver con mis amigas!!

~ÃÀ»Á\x§ Mirsil §x\Á»ÀÃ~

Hoy ha sido genial! Hemos ido al callejón diagón a comprar el material y al salir, cuando íbamos por la calle entre la gente normal un chico ha chocado con mi hermana y la ha llamado muggel. 

Hacia tiempo que no me reía tanto! Se ha enfadado muchísimo y ha intentado lanzarle un crucio al pobre chaval. Desde cuando sabe ese tipo de maldiciones? La verdad es que no me extraña... con las amigas que tiene no me podía esperar otra cosa. Me ha costado detenerla horrores. No me quiero ni imaginar que hubiese pasado si lo hubiera conseguido realizar. 

Al final por su parte me he llevado una buena patada en la espinilla por reírme de ella y por evitar que realizara la maldición. Espero que en la nueva escuela nos lo pasemos bien y que haga unos amigos más normales porque sino me da miedo pensar en lo que puede llegar a suceder.

~ÃÀ»Á\x§ Ron §x\Á»ÀÃ~

No se porque escribo en este tonto diario! Bueno, si lo se, porque me lo ha regalado Hermione y Harry también lo esta escribiendo. Aunque la verdad es que no se que poner. 

Harry ha venido a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones a casa y hoy hemos ido al Callejón Diagón. Allí nos hemos encontrado al tonto engreído de Malfoy que se ha metido con nosotros y hemos acabado discutiendo. Casi llegamos a lanzarnos varias maldiciones de no ser por el profesor Lupin que estaba allí y puso paz. 

Fuera de eso todo ha sido normal. Todo estaba lleno de gente a reventar y nos hemos encontrado con varios compañeros como Seamus, Dean y Neville. Dentro de poco volveremos a estar todos juntos.

~ÃÀ»Á\x§ Harry §x\Á»ÀÃ~

Hermione tenia razón. Esto de escribir un diario es una buena idea. La verdad es que hoy tengo muchas cosas que contar. Como ya dije estoy en casa de los Weasley hoy hemos ido todos juntos al Callejón Diagón. 

Cuando estábamos comprando los libros ha aparecido Malfoy y ha empezado a incordiar pero pronto se ha tenido que morder su lengua viperina cuando ha aparecido el profesor Lupin. Si!! Si!! El mismo!! Hemos estado charlando durante un buen rato y me ha contado que Sirius esta bien y esta a salvo en un nuevo escondite y que pronto lo veré!! No me ha querido contar más. Por otro lado me ha dado una noticia maravillosa. Volverá a Hogwarts!! No me ha dicho como pero me ha dicho que volverá y no habrá problemas la verdad a sido fantástico. La mejor noticia que he tenido en tiempo. Luego nos hemos tenido que despedir porque nosotros teníamos que acabar las compras y el tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos. La verdad es que hemos estado hablando durante más de una hora aunque a mi tan solo me han parecido unos escasos minutos. 

Cuando estábamos para irnos nos hemos encontrado con los otros chicos de Griffindorf. Ron se ha puesto ha hablar con Dean y Seamos sobre quiddich y Neville estaba charlando con Hermione y Ginny. Yo también había empezado ha hablar con los chicos sobre quiddich cuando una chica ha llamado mi atención. Alta, esbelta, de pelo largo y liso peinado con varias trenzas, bastante guapa pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el color de su cabello. Yo diría que era rubio, pero tanto que parecía de plata y sus ojos ligeramente almendrados de color turquesa, creo porque según como le daba la luz parecían azules e incluso verdes. Iba acompañada de un chico con el que hablaba alegremente. El era alto y algo musculado. De cabello un poco largo y liso el color del pelo no se, no me he fijado demasiado.

Le he preguntado a Ron si ese color de cabello era normal entre los brujos pero no se ha dado ni cuenta de mi pregunta. Me gustaría volverla a ver. Aparte de eso todo ha ido genial y dentro de poco volveré a Hogwarts. Mi hogar.

~ÃÀ»Á\x§ Ginny §x\Á»ÀÃ~

La verdad es que no sabia si escribir en el diario o no después de lo que paso cuando iba a segundo curso con el diario de Tom Ridley... Al final me he decidido porque Hermione, que es quien me lo ha regalado, me ha asegurado que no es un diario mágico y que no me pasaría nada. Aunque la verdad aún no estoy muy segura...

Harry hace ya algunos días que vino a casa a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano. Hoy hemos ido al Callejón Daigón a comprar el material. Me he puesto mis mejores ropas. La verdad es que estos días me he estado arreglando bastante para que Harry me viera guapa pero la va verdad es que creo que no se ha fijado en mi lo más mínimo. Por un lado estoy feliz de verlo y poder estar con el pero por otro me da deprime bastante que me ignore y solo me vea como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Cuando estábamos comprando los libros ha aparecido Malfoy y se ha empezado a meter con Harry y con mi hermano. Iba a ir a ayudarlos cuando me he fijado en Malfoy. La verdad es que ha cambiado bastante. Ha crecido y se ha hecho fuerte. Se le marcan los músculos de los brazos y los abdominales, llevaba una camisa ajustada. Además ya no va tan repeinado y engominado. El pelo le ha crecido un poco y en medio de la discusión un mechón de su rubia cabellera se le ha ido a la cara al lado de los ojos, casi le tapaba uno de esos maravillosos ojos azule-grisáceos que tiene, lo que le daba un aire bastante sexy. En medio de la discursión ha aparecido el profesor Lupin para poner calma arruinándome el fantástico espectáculo...

Un momento!! Pero que estoy escribiendo!!?? He dicho que ese proyecto de Mortifago era sexy!! Definitivamente que Harry me ignore me afecta.

Cuando ya nos íbamos nos hemos encontrado a Neville y a varios de sus compañeros en Hogwarts. Los chicos se han puesto ha hablar de quiddich, creo, y Neville con Hermione. La verdad es que no les hacia demasiado caso porque yo estaba más pendiente de Harry el cual no estaba por la conversación sino que tenia la mirada fija en una chica extravagante de pelo plateado. A quien se le ocurre ponerse el pelo plateado?? La verdad es que llamaba la atención aunque su acompañante también la llamaba bastante. Alto, fuerte, de pelo liso ligeramente largo y rubio oscuro. De unos preciosos ojos color miel y con un pequeño pendiente azul en su oreja izquierda. He de reconocer que era bastante, muy guapo. E iba hablando con esta tan tranquilamente! Si es que algunas tienen una suerte!! Y mientras a mi Harry me sigue ignorando!! Ya estoy harta! Este año me armaré de valor y le diré lo que siento y sino soy correspondida intentaré olvidarlo y volverme a enamorar! Ya lo tengo decidido!!

~ÃÀ»Á\x§ Draco §x\Á»ÀÃ~

Estaba dando un paseo por el callejón Diagón cuando he visto al tonto Potter, con los pobretones Weasley y la sangresucia Granger y me he dispuesto a fastidiarlos. Nada más divertido para pasar el rato que meterme con ellos!! Y la verdad es que me lo han puesto en bandeja de plata porque estaban hablando sobre que escribían un diario. Pero un diario muggel!! Que infantiles. Cosa que he aprovechado rápidamente para meterme con ellos. Durante toda la discusión la pobretona Weasley me ha estado oservando y justo cuándo me he hartado, en el punto culminante de mi diversión, cuando estaba apunto de molestarla ha aparecido el licántropo de nuestro ex–profesor y ha salido en defensa de sus amiguitos aguándome la fiesta así que he decidió marcharme de allí rápidamente.

He estado durante una hora aburrido dando vueltas cuando he decidido que no iba a ser menos que San Potter y su trouppe y que yo también iba a escribir un diario! Si, un diario muggel! He salido del callejón a las calles muggels para ir a comprar uno. Justo cuando he encontrado un lugar donde vendían me han dicho que mi dinero no servia y he tenido que volver al callejón para cambiarlo por tonto dinero muggel!! He vuelto a la tienda. Creo que la dependienta se ha pensado que era de otro país y me ha empezado ha hacer molestas preguntas. Le he pagado el diario, en el cual escribo, y he salido de allí corriendo sin ni siquiera esperar el cambio. No quería estar más tiempo entre sucios y apestosos muggels!!!

Cuando llevaba un rato corriendo he chocado con una chica de cabellos ¿plateado? A la que he llamado muggel aunque creo que no lo era porque se ha enfadado bastante. Yo ya había recogido el paquete y me había marchado corriendo cuando me ha parecido que me quería lanzar un maldición. Un crucio nada más y nada menos!! Seguro que lo he entendido mal!! Pero lo que era seguro es que no era una muggel y que no me ha lanzado ningún maleficio porque el chico que iba con ella la ha detenido.

Una vez he llegado a la gran mansión he esquivado a mis padre que como siempre discutían y me he encerrado en mi habitación. La verdad, tengo ganas de que empiece el curso par no sentir más discusiones. Desde que volvió Lord Voldemort hace poco más de un año son cada vez más frecuentes. Ya no lo soporto más! No soporto ver a mis padres todo el día discutiendo!!

~ÃÀ»Á\x§ Momiji §x\Á»ÀÃ~

Hoy hemos ido al callejón Diagón y como siempre mis hermanos me han dejado de lado tan solo porque soy el pequeño. Si solo soy un año más pequeño que ellos!! Ni eso!! Con mi hermana apenas me llevo unos meses!! Vale, lo admito, parezco mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad soy pero en fin...

El caso es que me han dejado con mama y ellos se han ido por ahí mientras yo me iba con ella de compras. En compensación me ha regalado un precioso conejo mágico. Me pregunto si me lo podré llevar a Hogwarts... sino le pediré a mi hermana que lo transfigure en otro animal que eso se le da genial. No quiero desprenderme de él.

Al final nos hemos encontrado todos de nuevo en la estación para volver a casa. Por lo visto a ellos dos no les ha ido muy bien.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Os a gustado?? Bue.. espero vuestros reviews eh?? y así me decís el que ok?? A ver, en este fic hay un poco de crossover.. bue.. más que crossover guiños a otros temas ^^U en este capitulo han sido a: El señor de los anillos con los nombres de Wilwarin Tindómë (Mariposa Estrella-crepúsculo), Mirsil (Joya luna) y Simberminë (Flores blancas que crecen en los túmulos funerarios de Rohan). Luego Momiji pertenece a la serie de anime-manga de Fruits Basquet. Cuando lo abraza una chica que no pertenece a su familia se transforma en un precioso conejito por eso le he puesto como mascota uno. Tan solo he usado su nombre y algunos rasgos físicos y de personalidad. En el futuro habrá más guiños. Que como estos iré explicando para las personas que no conozcan el tema ^^u Si queréis saber algo más preguntad ^^ dudas y demás ya sabéis review o mail ^^ Gracias por leerlo ^^

Mayumi^_^


	2. Camino a Hogwarts

**"LA LLAVE DE LOS MUNDOS" **

**N/A:** Las faltas son puro perrerismo. Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo ^^ como veis ya no leemos sus diarios sino que es un poco diferente... ya veréis ya ^^ espero que os guste ^^

**Disclaimer**: A cada cual lo suyo. Con esto quiero decir que: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a Rowling. El resto de los que aparecen y la trama son míos ;p

**Dedicatoria**: Como siempre esta no puede faltar ;p Este capitulo va dedicado a mis queridas **Paula y Kirai**. Porque las quiero mucho y que sepan que si necesitan algo allí tare ^^

**Cap2. Camino a Hogwarts.**

**§§**

-Seguro que estoy bien?  
-Que si Sirius que si -me respondió Monny.  
-Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Harry cuando me vea -Dije emocionado -Seguro que voy bien?? -insistí de nuevo.  
-Que si hombre que si -contesto entre divertido y exasperado -pero recuerda que ahora tienes un nuevo nombre no te olvides de acuerdo? -su voz sonó preocupada.  
-No te preocupes! Además te tendré cerca si te necesito Monny. Así que no hay problema -sonreí yo satisfecho.  
-Esta bien -suspiro mi amigo.  
-Y cuando llegara? Tardará mucho más?  
-Pues la verdad es que no. Mira por ahí viene con los Weasley.  
-Harry!! Harry!! -salí corriendo y gritando entusiastamente a su encuentro, creo que se asusto... sobre todo cuando me tiré encima suyo.  
-Quien... quien eres tu??  
-Es que no me reconoces Harry?! Soy yo tu padrino!!  
-No puede ser! -gritó enojado -Mi padrino es mayor que tu...  
-Harry si es el -interrumpió Moony divertido.  
-Pero, Como que?? Cuando, Donde, Porque? -preguntaron todos alarmados.  
-Harry te acuerdas que te dije que este año Sirius estaría a tu lado -mi ahijado movió la cabeza de modo afirmativo -pues bien, a tomado una poción especial muy poco conocida que lo devuelve a su juventud. Esa poción tomada periódicamente junto con un amuleto mágico muy potente y concreto hace que vuelva a tener la apariencia de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.-explicó entusiasmado.  
-Sirius -Grito Harry mientras me abrazaba.  
-No! No! Ahora ya no se llama Sirius, podría levantar sospechas! Su nombre ahora es James Bloom.  
-Escogí el nombre en honor de tu padre, espero que te guste.  
-Me encanta, pero aún me gusta más que vayamos a ir juntos a clase y poder estar todo el día juntos! -exclamo feliz.  
-Harry vamos o perderemos el tren! -Ron nos llamó desde el mismo.

Mientras acabábamos de hablar ellos habían subido el equipaje y habían buscado un compartimente para todos. Subimos al tren rumbo a Hogwarts.

**§§**

-Vamos! Vamos! Llegaremos tarde -grite entusiasmado   
-Tsk! Ya voy! -contesto mi hermana con desgano mientras nos dirigimos al tren.

El Hogwarts Expres es estupendo. No entiendo a mi hermana. Nada más hace que quejarse. Yuki, mi conejito no hace más que moverse. Creo que aún no se acostumbra a tener la forma de un ratón. La verdad es que las transformaciones de mi hermana son geniales!! Pero por el contrario... sus pociones son mortales!!

-Adiós niños, cuidaros y portaros bien -esto ultimo mami lo dijo con notable énfasis y mirando severamente a mi hermana la cual se hizo la loca como sino lo hubiese escuchado provocando un profundo suspiro por su parte.

Nos dispusimos a buscar un compartimente para nosotros pero todos estaban ocupados. Así que decidimos ir compartimento por compartimiento buscando sitio. Yo estaba entusiasmado. Llegamos a un compartimento bastante grande y nos dispusimos a preguntar.

-Perdón, hay aquí sitio para tres personas más? -preguntó mi hermano mientras yo me asomaba por la puerta y mi hermana se mantenía al margen.  
-Mmm creo que si -contesto una chica con un gran libro en su falda -pero creo que estaremos un poco apretados.  
-A nosotros no nos importa verdad? -pregunte a mis hermanos entusiasmado. 

De mi hermana por toda respuesta obtuvimos una sonrisa a modo de afirmación. Los ocupantes del bagón dijeron que no les importaba. Apelotonamos todos los bultos en un rincón y nos sentamos.

-Yo me llamo Mirsil Greenleaf y estos son mis hermanos pequeños -Simberminë y Momiji -nos presento mi hermano.

En ese momento un chico rubio entro. Este llamo la atención de todos que estaba centrada en nosotros. Mi hermana puso una cara rara, la misma de cuando trama algo.

-Vaya, vaya Potter. Te veo muy apretujado. Que pasa ahora vas con tu sequito de fans a todas partes??

-Fans?? Pero tu de que hablas?? -exclamo mi hermana.  
-Es que acaso no sois los fans de San Potter?? -escupió.  
-Cállate Malfoy! -dijo un chico de cabello azabache.  
-Que pasa San Potter, temes decepcionar a tus fans?  
-Una pregunta... Se puede saber que tiene el de especial para que seamos sus fans? -pregunto mi hermana.  
-No me digas que no sabes quien es él?  
-No.  
-Es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. -Contestó burlonamente el chico rubio.  
-Y? Que tiene eso de especial? Todos los de aquí estamos vivos -pregunto mi hermana con desdén. Sus ojos brillaban. Ya era definitivo tramaba algo. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro mientras el resto de la gente estaba perpleja por su respuesta.  
-Vaya, vaya, parece que tu eres mejor que esta chusma. Quieres venir a mi compartimento?  
-Vale.  
-Espérame hermanita -Chillé yo mientras salían del compartimento dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto con la boca abierta. Me muero de ganas de saber que habrá tramado ahora.

**§§**

Parece que esto va a ser divertido. En el tren me he encontrado al chaval del otro día, un tal Malfoy. Me he hecho de su confianza metiendome con un tal Potter, bueno, la verdad es que no sabia quien era... ahora vamos hacia su compartimento y me pienso vengar.

-Espérame hermanita -parece que Momiji me ha seguido. Seguro que se imagina que pienso hacer... Bue... es igual, con publico será más divertido.  
-Venga vamos -le he sonreído maliciosamente a mi hermano.  
-Ya hemos llegado.

En el compartimento había dos personas más que más que eso parecían un par de gorilas obesos. Me he sentado cerca de la puerta con Momiji en mi falda para facilitar mi huida. El chico habla explicándole a sus amigos lo que ha pasado mientras estos se ríen como un par de trogloditas.

-Quien es este mocoso? -pregunta el tal Malfoy señalando a mi hermano.  
-No soy ningún mocoso!  
-Fuera de aquí! Encima de mocoso llevas un sombrero ridículo -se burla mientras le tira el sombrero al suelo y lo pisa. Esto hace que mi hermanito empieza a sollozar.  
-Snif, snif, mi sombrero nuevo, snif, snif.

Esto ha sido su sentencia de muerte. Sin pensármelo dos veces hago que a sus amigos les salgan orejas de burro y les crezca la cabeza desproporcionadamente.

-Pero que haces? -grita el chico rubio.  
-Esto ha sido tu sentencia de muerte -contesto apuntándole con mi varita -nadie se mete con mi hermano pequeño! Expelliarmus!! -grito dejando K.O. a los tres chicos.

Miro al tal Malfoy y ago que le crezca cola de lagarto que la lengua se le convierta en una viperina y que de la cabeza le salgan dos cuernecitos junto con un par de orejas de elefante.

-A ver quien es ahora el que necesita sombrero -rió malévolamente -vamos Momiji -le sonrió mientras lo cojo en brazos y salgo corriendo hacia otro compartimiento.

**§§**

-Lo siento!! Lo siento!! -no puedo parar de repetir a modo de disculpa por lo sucedido.  
-No pasa nada -intenta tranquilizarme Harry.  
-Si, si pasa. Habéis sido muy ambles al dejarnos estar aquí y mi hermana ha sido muy mal educada. Por favor perdonadnos.  
-No te...  
-Paso!! Paso!! -entra gritando mi hermana con mi hermano a cuestas mientras se esconden detrás de la pila de baúles y se ríen como posesos.  
-Pero que?? -preguntan todos alarmados  
-Shit! -fue toda la respuesta que obtuvimos por su parte. Seguro que ya había echo de las suyas.  
-Donde esta? -entro preguntando histérico el chico de antes con dos más, si es que se los podía seguir llamando así. Mi hermana se había dedicado a trasfigurar parte de sus cuerpos por partes de animales.  
-Malfoy?? -pregunta mientras se moría de risa Ron.  
-Aquí solo estamos nosotros -contesta divertido el chico llamado James mientras todos nos reímos a carcajadas de los recién llegado.  
-Será mejor que os marchéis -dije entre carcajadas -y busquéis a alguien que os arregle eso -ya no puede más y me dio un ataque de risa.  
-Vamonos!!

Cuando se fueron mis hermanos salieron de detrás del equipaje riéndose a carcajada limpia. La verdad es que había sido realmente divertido.

**§§**

Después de aquello estuvimos riendo durante un buen rato. Delante mío tenia a la chica del otro día y encima lo de Malfoy había sido genial y no solo eso sino que tendría a Sirius todo el año a mi lado y el Profesor Lupin volvería a darnos clases. Este prometía ser un curso genial.

-Sim!! Vamos a repetirlo!!  
-Se puede saber que ha pasado?? -les interroga su hermano mayor.  
-Ah. Nada. Aparte de lo del otro día, insultarme y tal, se ha metido con Momiji y le ha roto su sombrero nuevo. -contesta mientras abraza al pequeño y sonríe divertida.  
-Ahora lo entiendo.  
-Sim me ha prometido que me comprará un sombrero nuevo!!  
-Sip! Ahora que lo pienso trae el otro que te lo arreglare.  
-Lo tienes muy consentido así nunca crecerá!.  
-Claro que no!! No quiero que crezca mi pequeño Momiji!!

Ver discutir a los tres hermanos era realmente divertido.

-Ya llegamos, ya llegamos!! -exclamo entusiasmado el pequeño.

Era verdad. Ya llegábamos a Hogwarts.

**§§**

Esto es lo más humillante que me han hecho en vida!! Y encima ese maldito Potter y sus amiguitos se han reído de mi! Esta me la pagaran! Tarde o temprano me las pagarán todas juntas!!

Ya llegamos! -dicen mi dos gorilas, ahora con ese aspecto mas que nunca. 

Abro la pureta del vagón de profesores para que me arreglen esto y chivarme de Sant Potter y sus molestos amiguitos y que les quiten varios puntos. Si, ese será un buen principio para mi gran venganza. Pero cual es mi sorpresa al asomarme dentro y ver a los presentes. Todos son profesores nuevos!! Excepto uno y tenia que ser el asqueroso licántropo de Lupin!! Hoy no es mi día!

-Que os pasa chicos?  
-Creo que es evidente -contesto mal humorado a la mujer que me ha preguntado.  
-Es verdad -sonríe -que cabeza la mía! Esta bien.. a ver que ha pasado??

Le cuento lo sucedido esperando que lo solucione todo y les propine un buen castigo pero lo único que obtengo son unas risitas.

-Pues ha hecho muy buen trabajo -sonríe divertida. -nunca había visto una transfiguración tan buena echa por alguien tan joven -dice entusiasmada -bien, vamos a intentar arreglarlo.  
-Espere!! A dicho intentar?? -Exclamo alarmado -mientras un rayo azul se dirige hacia mi para seguidamente caer al suelo desestabilizado.  
-Opps!! Parece que no ha salido bien -suelta una pequeña risita -tan solo te he podido hacer desaparecer la cola y hacerte una oreja más pequeña pero la otra más grande. -suspira -nunca se me han dado demasiado bien las transfiguraciones.  
-Quee??!! Entonces para que hace nada?? -grito furioso.  
-A ver jovencito -dice en tomo más severo... creo que la fastidie.  
-Me deja probar a mi Profesora Pheriand -La interrumpe el licántropo mientras me examina.  
-Creo que esto va a ser realmente difícil. -de mi lengua viperina sale un silbido mientras el licántropo habla. -la verdad es que es una transfiguración realmente buena... será mejor que de ella se encargue la Profesora McGonogall Yo tan solo paliaré lo más visible -un rayo de luz blanca me toca de lleno.  
-Ya hemos llegado! -Grita la nueva profesora. La tal Pheriand. Yo mientras me muerdo mi lengua viperina para no escupir en su cara lo que pienso de su ineptitud. Al final ya no tengo orejas de elefante, bueno, si, pero tanpequeñas que casi no se ven. Sigo teniendo cuernos y lengua viperinas. Al menos Lupin no lo ha empeorado. Algo es algo. Espero que la McGonogall lo arregle y pronto. Por esto me pienso quejar a ella a Snape y al mismo Dumbledore a ver si así expulsan a ese atajo de santitos salvadores del mundo y despiden a la incompetente profesora y al licántropo ese!! En cuanto se solucione todo escribiré a mi padre explicándole lo sucedido! Ya verán lo que es bueno!  


Continuara....

**N/A**: Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Bue, en este capi hay varios giños ^^ a Fruits Basquet porque el raton se llama Yuki al igual que el presonaje de la serie que se transforma en raton/rata ^^ Por otro lado hay giños a el señor de los anillos como la profesora Pheriand ya que su apellido segnifica medio-elfo ^^ Y el apellido de los hermanos Greenleaf tambien es de allí ^^ significa Hoja verde y es el apellido de Legolas, casualidad?? ya veremos ;p (aun no lo tengo muy claro ni yo asi que X^D)Ya se que me tarde pero es que no me acababa de gustar el final ^^U y como va entrelazado con el principio del prox. capi pues.. lo deje tiradillo hasta que bue... me ha acabado gustando ^^ nu se ia me direis oki?? ^^ Gracias por los reviews y a mis amigas por betearme este capi ya que yo no me decidia ^^ enga besiños y no os olvideis de dejarme buestro comentarios mediante review eh?? :p

**Ahora vamos a contestar a esos reviews tan monos que me dejaron ^0^**

**Pali:** Nu mofendo ^^ bue.... sera cuestion de buscarme una buena beta para estos casos (mayu mira a Alba X^D), como ya sabes soi fatal para los nombres y tal. Bue, mi conexion ta arregla pero el msg me odia ;_; en fin y ya sabes k soy muy baja como pa ir cribiendo mails y cartas.. que porcierto te debo una ^^U a ver si me pongo ya ^^U espero que ette capi tb te aya gustado ^^

**Hatsue: **Bue, lo de que todos escriban diario tiene su logica ^^ io te cuento ^^ Mione ta en la edad y hace time que lo cribia y les ha regalado uno a harry, ron y ginny pensando que era buena idea ^^ ginny esta en la edad tb. draco a sido envidia X^D y los tres hermanos pues como estan en la edad, sobretodo ella y el peke es normal k les compren a los tres para que no haya envideas ^^ Además eso solo lo utilize en el primer capi como ves este es un poco diferente ^^ Si, este drakito va a ser más malito ^^ Y k sepas k lo de llamarlo Momiji y que se pareciera a el me lo inspirastes tu ;p eso de cantarme tanto teru, teru Momiji al final mafecto X^D enga besiños y espero que este te gutte tb ^^

**Noel**: No, no fuistes la primera pero casi :p la primer fue Kirai pero casi k no cuenta pk estaba a mi lado mientras lo subia y bue.. Siento haber tardado en continuarlo -_-UU pero no creo k apartir de ahora tarde tanto bue, depende del trabajo en clase y tal ^^U pero dentro de nada hay vacaciones asi que nop, no tardare mucho en ir subiendo capis ^^ Gracias, gracias ^^ me alegra mucho que te guste ^^ Yo tb adoro a Momiji!! wee ^0^ no si si vistes el giño de que el raton se llamase yuki X^DD wuahah X^DD

**Gatita**: Si, yo continuar los otros como ya vistes retome el de los elfos y la niña X^D y bue ya estoy en ello X^DD nu se soy asi tu ia lo sabes X^D malegra k te gutte ^^

**Kirai: **Si, si.. ya se que queres más.. ya me di cuenta :p ale aki tienes el segundo aunque tu ia te lo leistes X^DD

**Cinnaron:** Malegra k te guste ^^ aki tienes la continuacion k el otro dia te deje leer X^D

**Alba:** Hola manita te tero :p ^tsk calla k el significado sale más tardeia lo veras pk tacabo de eregir como mibeta oficial pa to :p y si es nuestra amiga :p ia veras ia k eso me va a dar mucho juego dentro de na :p wuahah!! ya planifike mas o menos dos o tres capis mas y ia veras en cuanto los escirba claro ta X^DD

Mayu


	3. El sombrero seleccionador

_**"LA LLAVE DE LOS MUNDOS"**_

  
**N/A: **Las faltas son puro perrerismo. 

**Disclaimer**: A cada cual lo suyo. Con esto quiero decir que: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a Rowling. El resto de los que aparecen y la trama son míos ;p

**Dedicatoria**: Como siempre esta no puede faltar ;p Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida beta Albuchi por betearmelo todo todo y todo :p

**Cap3. El Sombrero Seleccionador.**

  


**§§**

  


Al castillo no hemos ido con el resto de la gente. Nos han llevado por otro camino. En cuanto hemos puesto un pie en el nos hemos dirigido al despacho de McGonnagall junto con los otros profesores para que esta arreglara lo sucedido.

-Pero que es esto? -ha exclamado sorprendida cuando nos ha visto. El licántropo se ha encargado de explicárselo todo y ella se ha puesto de inmediato a examinarnos.  
-No deberían haber tocado nada y tendrían que habérmelos traído de inmediato -ha bramado. -Quien haya hecho esto es un experto en transfiguraciones. Voy a tener bastante trabajo y precisamente hoy!! -se ha exasperado. -Ustedes márchense al gran comedor, yo iré en cuanto acabé aquí. Profesor Lupin presente mis excusas por esto al director y hágame el favor de pedirle al profesor Snape que me sustituya en la ceremonia de selección de los nuevos alumnos ya que muy a mi pesar no creo que lleguemos a tiempo ni estos caballeros ni yo -se ha lamentado.

Los otros profesores se han marchado. Bah! Tampoco me perderé gran cosa. Esa estúpida ceremonia es todos los años igual. Que fastidio! Se repiten más que, que se yo!!

-Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra. Empezaré por usted señor Malfoy.

  


**§§**

  


Al fin hemos llegado a Hogwarts ya tenia ganas de llegar la verdad. He bajado del tren con mis amigas y me dirigía hacia los carruajes cuando lo he visto. Allí estaba Harry con el chico nuevo y con aquella chica del callejón Diagon, perfecto! Lo que me faltaba.

-Ginn!! Me oyes??  
-A si, perdona, vamos a los carruajes. Mira allí esta Harry y mi hermano, que te parece si vamos con ellos April? -a ver si así me entero de quien es ella.  
-Esta bien -me contesta feliz. Sé lo mucho que le gusta Ron a mi amiga. Aunque la verdad es que no se que le ve.

Vamos hacia donde ellos se encuentran. Están muy animados hablando. Con ellos también esta el chico rubio que la acompañaba la otra vez y otro mucho más pequeño.

-Hola chicos -saludo al llegar a su altura.  
-Hola -responden casi sin ni siquiera percatarse de que hemos llegado.  
-Podemos ir con vosotros en el carruaje? -pregunto.  
-Bueno Ginny, la verdad es que somos muchos ya. -Responde Ron, se nota de que no tiene ganas de que vaya con el. Pero no me pienso dar por vencida.  
-Ginn déjalo es igual -susurra decepcionada April.  
-No -le respondo y sigo insistiendo en averiguar quienes son -oye, sois nuevos, porque nunca os había visto por aquí.  
-Bueno la verdad es que... -empieza a contestar el chico de ojos azules y pelo negro pero es interrumpido a mi desgracia por Hagrid.  
-A ver chicos, vosotros cuatro tenéis que venir conmigo para llegar al castillo. -Los cuatro se han limitado a asentir y seguirlo mientras que se despedían de nosotros.  
-Bueno, creo que ahora si hay sitio para nosotras no Ron?  
-Si -responde con fastidio.

Aún no se quienes son ni que pintan aquí pero ya lo averiguaré, de momento e conseguido ir en el mismo carruaje que Harry aunque también tenga que ir con el plasta de Ron. Lastima que Hermione se haya ido en el carruaje de los prefectos.

-Gracias -me susurra April.  
-De nada, yo también he salido ganando. -April me mira sin entender mucho hasta que cae en la cuenta de que así yo podré ir con Harry. Además, le he quitado de la vista a la extraña chica aquella.

  


**§§**

  


Nos hemos subido los cuatro en la misma barca para cruzar el gran lago y así poder llegar al castillo. No he podido evitar mirar al cielo. Estaba precioso. La luna prácticamente llena y las estrellas brillando con fuerza. Era hermoso. Momiji no paraba de moverse inquieto. Casi nos hace volcar. Esta realmente nervioso por empezar. No se de donde llega a sacar tanta energía en cambio Mine.. estaba como distraída, como ausente mirando la luna como embobada. Distraídamente ha metido una mano en el lago y la ha dejado allí jugando con el agua tranquilamente mientras avanzábamos.

-No deberías hacer eso -le ha dicho James el cual por cierto no le había quitado el ojo de encima.  
-Eh?? que??  
-No deberías meter la mano en el lago es peligroso.  
-Ah! Si, si, gracias -ha sacado la mano lentamente del agua y la a puesto sobre su regazo. Realmente esta noche esta en la luna. La verdad es que es cuando más mona esta. Parece hasta normal y no salta tan fácilmente con su mal carácter.  
-Oye Simberminë podría hacerte una pregunta?? Me escuchas?? -ha insistido James.  
-Esta embobada mirando a la luna -he sonreído -tendrás que insistir más déjame a mi. -Tierra llamando a Mine!! Tierra llamando a Mine!! Mine responda!!! -le he gritado al oído.  
-Ahhh! Que??!! Mir!! Te matare!!! -me a gritado sobresaltada.  
-Ves funciono, ahora ya le puede preguntar James.  
-Si, ja,ja,ja -reía -vaya forma que has tenido de llamar su atención.  
-Grrr -un pequeño gruñido la mar de gracioso por cierto ha salido de su garganta -bueno, que querías?? -le ha preguntado a James.  
-Bueno, yo quería hacerte una pregunta...  
-Pues estas de suerte ya que hoy estoy de buenas -ha sonreído mientras levantaba un dedo y le guiñaba el ojo.  
-Que suerte has tenido! -he exclamado -aprovecha y pregunta.  
-Bueno, es sobre tu nombre, la verdad es sobre el de todos. Son bastante extraños no??  
-El mío es japonés -ha saltado de golpe Momiji que al fin se había calmado.  
-El mío significa joya de la luna -le he contestado -y no se de donde proviene.  
-Pues el mío es el nombre de unas pequeñas flores blancas y tampoco se de donde proviene.  
-Ahhh.... yo pensaba que Simberminë significaba no me olvides.  
-Ehhh!! -se ha sorprendido Mine -si es verdad eso también. Como lo sabias??  
-Una vez alguien me lo dijo... -ha murmurado -bueno, puedo hacerte otra pregunta??  
-Umm -Le ha mirado raro por unos segundo hasta que finalmente ha suspirado y le ha contestado afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.  
-Tu cabello... -ha susurrado mientras le cogía un mecho del mismo y lo acariciaba tiernamente -de que color es?? Ahora parece que es plata pura pero en el tren en algún momento ha soltado leves destellos dorados, y no se....

Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad, James se ha pasado prácticamente todo el viaje mirando a mi hermana. Vaya, vaya, esto parece que va a ser divertido. Nada más llegar y la pequeñaja ya esta levantando pasiones.

-Estoooo.... -le ha mirado con el entrecejo fruncido -me puedes soltar el pelo  
-Ah si perdona. -en cuanto se lo ha soltado ha girado la cara hacia el lago dándole la espalda mientras la levantaba ligeramente mirando hacia la Luna y las estrellas.  
-Mi cabello es plateado -ha contestado finalmente después de un tenso silencio -no es ni extremadamente rubio ni nada, tan solo es de color plata, siempre lo he tenido así -ha suspirado -lo único que a veces tiene algún reflejo dorado cuando el sol se refleja en el y cuando hay Luna llena se me ve más plateado aún -otro leve suspiro ha salido de su boca mientras se concentraba más en las estrellas. -ya se que es muy raro -ha murmurado más para si que para los demás.

De nuevo el silencio se ha hecho entre nosotros. Mine siempre lo ha pasado realmente mal a causa del color de su pelo y sus ojos por mas que nuestros padres y nosotros le dijéramos que eran muy bonitos. Es más nuestros padres siempre le han dicho que era muy especial. Pero el resto de la gente siempre la ha tratado como un bicho raro y la ha despreciado por eso. Creo que por eso tiene tan mal carácter. Por su suerte o para mi desgracia encontró unas amigas a quienes su pelo y su forma de ser les encanto. La verdad es que con ellas se veía realmente feliz.

-Pues a mi me encanta el color de tu pelo, es muy bonito -ha contestado James.  
-Gracias -se ha girado mientras le sonreía.  
-A mi también me gusta!!!! -ha saltado Momiji sobre su falda

Nos hemos empezado a reír y casi volcamos por su movimiento brusco. Suerte que ya hemos llegado.

  


**§§**

  


La plasta de Ginny al final se ha tenido que venir con nosotros en el carruaje tan solo a incordiar así no hay quien hable tranquilamente con Harry de todo lo sucedido. Además se ha traído a su amiga la tal April y no para de hablar con mi mejor amigo, parece que al fin ha cogido confianza pero no me gusta porque yo ahora me veo forzado a hablar con su amiga a la que no conozco de nada.

-Ron a que ha sido genial lo de Malfoy  
-Si Harry, es verdad -suerte que el me hablado, ya me estaba desesperando -tendríais que haber visto su careto.  
-Que ha pasado? -ha preguntado la amiga de Ginny.  
-Ah.. nada del otro mundo -ha reído maliciosamente Harry -tan solo que la chica nueva ha transfigurado a Malfoy y a sus dos gorillas.  
-Queee??!!  
-Lo que oyes hermanita ha cambiado partes de su cuerpo por parte de animales.  
-Ha sido genial -ha gritado Harry eufórico.

Con esto hemos llegado finalmente al castillo cosa que a Ginny parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia. Bah, a quien le importa. Ahora la ceremonia, ya tengo ganas de ver donde quedaran los nuevos, y a comer.

-Ron y tu donde crees que quedaran los nuevos?  
-No lo se Ginny puede que James en Griffindor -le he guiñado un ojo a Harry.  
-Pues yo tengo ganas de que todos queden en nuestra casa -ha afirmado mi amigo.

Hemos entrado en el gran comedor para que empezara todo y finalmente mi hermana se ha ido con sus amigas. Al fin libre para podré hablar de lo que nos apetezca.

  


**§§**

  


No se porque no puedo parar de mirarla. Será porque tal vez se le de un cierto aire a ella con esos ojos verdes que tanto me atraían. Verdes?? No ahora parecen azules y ahora otra vez verdes. He de olvidarla! Ya llegamos a las puertas del gran comedor y aparecerá McGonnagall para la selección. Yo ya se a que casa voy a ir. Espero que estos tres estén conmigo. Promete ser divertido. Pero que narices es eso?? Snape?? Mierda!! Que hace el aquí??!!

-Muy bien señores ahora nos dispondremos a su selección. La subdirectora encargada de esto no ha podido estar presente así que me encargare yo -maldición. Y tenia que venir precisamente el a substituirla?? Vaya suerte tenemos. -Los nuevos esperad al final que seréis los últimos.  
-Siempre es así?? -ha preguntado Mirsil  
-Por desgracia creo que si  
-Y quien es?? -ha preguntado ella  
-Según creo es el profesor Snape. Jefe de la casa de Slytherin  
-Y que materia da??  
-Según me han dicho, Mirsil, da pociones.  
-Pociones?? O no!! Mierda!! Que suerte la mía!! Eso nos va a dar pociones?? -ha mascullado la chica.  
-Ja,ja,ja,ja tu asignatura favorita eh hermanita??  
-No hace gracia Mir -le ha lanzado una mirada asesina.  
-Oye -ha interrumpido el pequeño llamándome -siempre lleva el pelo tan graso?? -ante eso no hemos podido hacer otra cosa que echarnos a reír -que?? Yo no le veo la gracia  
-No es nada Momiji no es nada -le han contestado sus hermanos.  
-Por cierto en que curso estáis? -he preguntado  
-Yo en 5º curso -ha gritado eufórico el ¿pequeño?  
-En quinto??  
-SI! Ya se que parezco más pequeño pero estoy en quinto -ha sonreído divertido ante mi reacción.  
-Yo y Mine estamos en sexto curso.  
-Los dos?? -he exclamado. No salimos de una que ya tiene otra sorpresa que darme.  
-Si, es que este es de principios de año y yo de finales -ha dicho ella señalando a su hermano.  
-Oye?? Como que este??? -le ha dicho mientras le daba un cariñoso coscorrón -te recuerdo que yo soy el mayor.  
-Bah! Pero si solo son unos meses de nada -le ha sacado la lengua -quieres guerra?? Si la quieres te la daré -se ha reído mientras levantaba los puños en alto.  
-Ya empieza!! Ya empieza la ceremonia!! -ha chillado el pequeño.

Todos nos hemos quedado callados y observando al sombrero, bueno, todos no, yo la observaba a ella. No se porque.

  


**§«Sombrero Seleccionador»§**

  


Otro año igual, siempre lo mismo. Vaya, vaya parece que este año no ha venido Minerva sino Severus a por mi. Bueno empecemos. Les suelto la cancioncita que este año va a ser muy especial, tener todo un año para pensar al final da sus frutos, llaman a los niños y les digo a que casa van y listos otra vez me dejaran en paz. Allá vamos.

  


No soy hermoso, a la vista esta  
Pero recordad que a veces las apariencias engañan.  
La inteligencia me ataña  
Y yo os diré donde debéis estar.  


  


Soy el sombrero Seleccionador  
El mejor sombrero de alrededor  
Si así no fuera  
El que se creyera mejor sombrero que lo dijera.  


  


Yo os diré a donde debéis ir  
A que casa pertenecer  
Cuatro grandes candidatas hay para escoger  
Pero seré yo quien te dirá a donde asistir.  


  


Gryffindor los valientes leones pertenecen allí  
Hufflepuff los justos leales y trabajadores son  
Ravenclaw los más inteligentes son  
Slytherin la astuta serpiente reside allí.  


  


Y ahora acercaros sin más demora  
Que yo os diré a cual debéis asistir  
Venid a mi que os mostrare a que casa debéis ir.  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

Al fin acabe. Odio esto de la cancioncita, nunca se me dio bien, pero parece que este año ha gustado porque siento exclamaciones de asombro. Ohh!! Ya me levantan ya empieza mi trabajo.

-Hufflepuff  
-Ravenclaw

Todos los años igual, desde el pequeño Potter que no pasa nada interesante por aquí, nadie que merezca la pena revisar. Bueno, parece que este es el ultimo.

-Zooler Susan -grita Snape.  
-Gryffindor. -bien, esto ya esta, al fin me podré marchar.  
-Bien, este año hay cuatro alumnos nuevos que ahora serán seleccionados. Profesor Snape proceda a llamarlos por favor -ha anunciado Albus. Vaya, vaya, esto se pone interesante.  
-Bloom James  
-A quien tenemos aquí, pero si eres Sirius Black nada más y nada menos  
-Ya lo se -me ha contestado para mi -estoy aquí para proteger al pequeño Potter por petición de Dumbledore.  
-Bueno si es el quien lo pide no diré nada además esto puede ser la mar de divertido. Veo que no has cambiado nada. Ya sabes a que casa te toca asistir no?  
-Si.  
-Muy bien, pues vamos para allá.  
-Gryffindor -Grito para todo el mundo al tiempo que me quitan de Black bueno ahora Bloom y este se dirige a su mesa.  
-Greenleaf Mirsil -Grita Snape llamado al alumno.  
-Pero que tenemos aquí mucho valor veo corriendo por tu sangre. Gente valerosa la de tu estirpe sin duda es. No hay duda de donde te pondré -le digo solo al muchacho que permanece callado y paciente -Gryffindor -Grito para la gente que espera expectante.  
-Greenleaf Momiji -Al grito de este nombre un murmullo llena el gran comedor al tiempo que este se acerca. Vaya, vaya hermanos tenemos aquí.  
-A ver que tenemos aquí  
-Holaaa!! -ha gritado entusiasmado.  
-Veo que no te pareces a tu hermano.  
-A donde voy a ir??  
-Déjame ver. Valiente si eres pero sobre todo eres leal y justo con los que te rodean y muy trabajador. Claro lo tengo ya a que casa pertenecerás. -le digo al impaciente muchacho -Hufflepuff -Grito para el auditorio.  
-Greenleaf Simberminë -Otro más de la misma familia ya parecen los Weasley con la diferencia de que de momento cada uno ha ido a una casa diferente. Todo el gran comedor esta expectante mientras me colocan sobre la chica.  
-A donde te pondré yo a ti. Mucho valor veo si señor y una gran inteligencia también, trabajadora no mucho a no ser que consigas algo a cambio, eso te excluye de Hufflepuff. En Slytherin también podrías estar bien ya que tu inteligencia la usas para tus propios fines cosa que te descalifica para Ravenclaw. Entre Gryffindor y Slytherin estas.  
-No quiero ir con Mirsil ni loca -exclama de repente interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones -no tengo ganas de que me estropee los planes ese aguafiestas.  
-Estas segura de eso, allí podrías estar muy bien porque una gran valentía ancestral recorre tus venas aunque también una gran ambición -no obtengo respuesta alguna pero noto perfectamente que no quiere ir con su hermano -si es eso lo que quiere tu casa será..... Slytherin -esto ultimo lo digo para que todo el mundo me pueda oír.

Al fin acabe, al final este año resulto ser bastante divertida la selección. Es la primera vez que a tres hermanos los pongo a cada uno en casas diferentes. Snape me coge y me lleva a mi lugar a descansar hasta de aquí otro año.

  


**§§**

  


Ninguno de los tres va a la misma casa y ella nada más y nada menos que va a la casa de la serpiente! Ha sido seleccionada para Slytherin. Que pena. Miro como se dirige hacia su mesa y se sienta. Se ha sentado en el sitio de Malfoy. Ya tengo ganas de ver la cara de este cuando la vea.

-Hola Harry, chicos -sonríe el recién llegado  
-Hola Mirsil -le contestamos  
-Enhorabuena, estas en la mejor casa -exclama Sirius, bueno James, me de acostumbrar a llamarlo así.  
-Eh si, gracias  
-Oye, tus hermanos han quedado todos en diferentes casa -ha exclamado Ron  
-No me extraña, somos hermanos pero en realidad no nos parecemos.  
-Que quieres decir -ha cuestionado Hermione  
-A ver, Momiji es muy inquieto nunca esta parado, siempre tiene que estar haciendo algo y bue, Mine....  
-Mine?? Quien es Mine?? -interrumpe Ron  
-Mine? Ah! Es mi hermana, así la llamamos cariñosamente pero yo de ti no lo haría sino quieres que te lance una maldición o te transfigure. Ella es bastante irascible y bueno, digamos que últimamente no ha ido con la mejor de las compañías.  
-Que quieres decir -ahora ha sido James el que le ha interrumpido saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Me pregunto que debe estar pensando.  
-Ah... como te diría yo.... solo te diré que el grupo se hace llamar "Las hijas de Satanás" o algo por el estilo, así que imagínate -ha dicho con tono preocupado.  
-Ya veo -he susurrado...

Luego hemos seguido hablando con y de los recién llegados pero no todos participábamos de la conversación, James estaba como ausente y yo la verdad también, esa chica tiene como un aura especial que me atrae hacia ella, como una Veela pero diferente. No creo que sea tan mala, espero.

  


**§§**

  


Que bien! Al fin en Hogwarts! Lastima que no voy con mi hermana, es una verdadera pena. Pero la gente de mi casa parece realmente simpática. No para de cubrirme de atenciones en especial las chicas.

-A que curso vas a ir??  
-A 5º curso

Un murmullo se ha extendido por la mesa.

-Ya se que parezco más pequeños pero ese es mi curso -digo haciendo un puchero cosa que hace que salten exclamaciones entre las chicas y que algunas de ellas me abracen cariñosamente. Mientras las puertas del Gran comedor se han abierto de golpe. -Que pasa.  
-Malfoy y sus gorilas -contesta un chico entre dientes.

Veo como el chico rubio de antes, el que me rompió el sombrero se dirige a la mesa donde esta mi hermana.

-A que casa pertenece?  
-A la casa de la serpiente, Slytherin.  
-Uy, uy, se va a liar -ante mi respuesta todos se me quedan mirando interrogativamente mientras yo me fijo en donde esta mi hermana para no perderme el espectáculo que seguro esta servido. Los demás me imitan y siguen al tal Malfoy con la mirada hasta su mesa. Se para justo al lado de mi hermana.

  


**§§**

  


Empezamos bien, el idiota de antes ha aparecido y se ha parado justo a mi lado. Bah, lo ignorare, no quiero tener problemas el primer día. No estoy de humor ahora.

-Ese es mi sitio -gruñe entre dientes -no se como tu has podido acabar en nuestra maravillosa casa -sisea arrastrando las palabras.  
-No será tan maravillosa cuando tu estas en ella lengua viperina, que como tienes la lengua? -contesto con sorna sin girarme a mirarlo siquiera  
-Tu serás... -por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como aprieta sus puños con fuerza a los lados de su túnica.  
-Yo soy a ver... -hago que pienso al tiempo que me doy la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos -maravillosa, fantástica, estupenda, especial, la numero uno, impulsiva, malévola, vengativa, algo loca y pirómana, en resumen una de las poderosas y orgullosas hijas -sonrió con un deje de maldad. -y muy buena en transfiguraciones como pudiste comprobar -seguidamente de esto le saco la lengua al tiempo que sus dos gorilas se ponen a su lado -uy vaya tus mascotas llegaron -digo con desprecio mientras los señalo con un dedo.  
-Pero tu que te has creído -dice uno de ellos.  
-Crabbe calla -le ordena su amo -yo me sentaré aquí, tu vete al lado de Pansy que allí hay sitio. -su perrito faldero obedece sin rechistar -Goyle vete a tu sitio -este se sienta a un lado mío.  
-Pretendes intimidarme con eso?? Ja! Tendrás que ser más imaginativo la verdad.  
-Te crees realmente especial no??  
-Es que lo soy pequeña serpiente -me mofo por lo sucedido anteriormente.  
-Como ya te dije en el tren tu pareces diferente a los demás -una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro -te haré el favor y el honor de dejar que te sientes ahí mientras yo me siento a tu lado -dice con aires de superioridad.  
-No, perdona bonito, yo te hago el favor de que tu te sientes a mi lado y que sepas que lo de bonito es una forma de hablar.  
-Da gracias a que perteneces a mi casa y no quiero que nos quiten puntos nada más empezar el curso -dice altivo pero con rabia.  
-Si, si, ya, ya -le contesto como si tal cosa -anda y siéntate ya que no paras de llamar la atención ahí de pie.  
-Me siento porque quiero -su voz suena orgullosa.

Un silencio incomodo recorre toda la mesa y yo diría que todo el gran comedor que nos ha estado observando. Al fin la comida se acaba y el director un viejete con cara de simpático se levanta para hablar.

-Bien, una advertencia el bosque prohibido esta prohibido. Este año tendremos nuevos profesores y nuevas materias, todas ellas obligatorias. También contamos con nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. El profesor Lupin que ya estuvo aquí hace unos años dando clase de esa misma asignatura. Como bien saben algunos de ustedes es un licántropo pero eso no os debe preocupar ya que toma una poción que palia sus efectos y esta probando un nuevo tratamiento que impide sus transformaciones. Así que estad tranquilos. Todo con más detalle les ha sido explicado a sus padres mediante una carta. Bien, dicho esto se pueden dirigir a sus respectivas casas.

Al fin esto acabo y me podré ir a dormir que ya tengo ganas.

-El madito licántropo volvió -susurra entre dientes el chico rubio.  
-Pues yo lo encuentro la mar de divertido Malfoy -contesto sonriendo con un puntito de maldad.  
-Tu que sabrás... -se calla de golpe -por cierto cual es tu nombre? -es verdad en ningún momento se lo he dicho.  
-Nada de eso monada. Primero dime el tuyo si tanto te interesa saber el mío.  
-Pero tu de que vas? Te crees superior a mi??  
-No me lo creo, lo soy! -afirmo.  
-Oye tu -se mete por en medio una chica regordeta y feota, creo que la llamo Pansy -no te metas con mi Draco -dijo poniendo énfasis en el mi.  
-Draco eh?? bueno Draco lo primero que te diré es que te busques mejores compañías ya que vas rodeado de dos gorilas y un pequeño cerdo -digo refiriéndome a sus dos amigos y a la chica que tengo delante cosa que hace que se dibuje una extraña sonrisa en su rostro -luego de eso puede que te haga el honor de decirte mi nombre.

Mientras hablábamos nos habíamos dirigido fuera del gran comedor camino de nuestra casa.

-Pero tu que te has creído -contesta el cerdito sacando su varita.  
-Tu te crees que con eso me harás algo?? -contesto mientras que con un rápido y ágil movimiento me hago con su varita y quedo detrás de ella apuntándola con la misma -tu no sabes con quien te estás metiendo ahora te voy a dar tu mereci...  
-Que pasa aquí?? -nos interrumpe un profesor, un tal Snape creo.  
-Nada profesor tan solo le estaba enseñando un truquito a Pansy. Como desarmar a alguien sin varita y usar su propia varita -digo poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente y de no haber roto un plato en toda mi vida.  
-Eso espero, no me gustaría quitarle puntos a mi propia casa -gruñe -ahora diríjanse a la misma -vuelve a gruñir. Ese tipo es un amargado.  
-Bueno Drakito me enseñas el camino -sonrió inocentemente mientras le paso un brazo por su espalda y me cuelgo de el aprovechando que no me hará nada con un profesor delante.  
-Esta bien -gruñe enfadado -pero no se te vuelva a ocurrir llamarme así ...  
-Greenleaf, Simberminë Greenleaf -le susurro -te hago el honor y el favor de saberlo Draki. -vuelvo a susurrarle este año promete... creo que ya tengo victimas para desahogarme.  
-Así tampoco -brama por lo bajo -sígueme Greenleaf.

Recorrimos varios pasillos y bajamos las escaleras hasta las mazmorras nuestro destino. Allí se me indico la contraseña y puede entrar a mi casa para dirigirme a mi cuarto. Antes de acostarme les tengo que contar todo lo sucedido a las chicas.

Continuara...

**N/A**: Espero que os guste ^^ ya me direis eh?? no os olvideis de dejarme review no seais malos malosos :p por otro lado decir k la cancioncita del sombrero salio de mi sesera y lo mio me costo asi k si algien la kiere utilizar k me lo diga primero oki?? a ver sed sinceros..... kien se esperaba lo de k hablara el sombrero?? wuahah X^DD bue, os dejo k me voy a seguir estresando usease tudiando programacion ;_; besos!!

**Amos a contestar los review ^^ como son pocos puedo :p**

**Alba:**Mi beta mi tesorooooo!! contigo sere escueta k tu ya leistes mas y sabes k pasara en to el fic, esos spoilers X^DD asi que solo espero tu discrecion k se k l atendre X^DD y k te diviertas relellendo etto ^^ y k te tero mutio ^^ k eres la mejor beta del mundo mundial ^^ weeee ^0^ y eres mia solo mia mi tesoroo mayu, mayu :p en cuanto a lo de salir y el suvenir y tal ya tubistes tu respuesta ;p

**Silverstar:** Asias por leerlooooooo!! weeeeee ^0^ voy a llorar y to de la emocion y la alegria ;_; ahora solo te falta dejar reviews tan largos como los k yo dejo :p Espero que este capitulo te aclare un poco las dudas y lios que tienes ^^ y creo k ya keda clara k relacion tienen sino pregunta , pregunta ^^ Nah... ia me diras si te gusta ^^. por cierto, d k curras??

**Daya:** Pos tacuerdas :p si draki aki ta buenorro x^D y tu eric alexander tiene tela X^D wuaha X^DDD los mios alemenos son elficos XD^wuaha e igual X^D espero k ette cap tb te guste ^^

**Hatsue:**Ejem.... tu papel en el corsover. ejem... k sepas k es ciencia-ficcion... la unica realidad k hay de alli es tu nombre, nuestra relacion de amistad y tal y la exageracion desmesurada de tu caracter cuando tudias pa un examen muy importante ^^U aunque pa kejarte bien de eso me tendrias k dejar un review en esa historia y no en esta :p K si, k si k lo de Bloom es por lo del orli X^D sk no sabia cual ponerl y digo pos este ale :p ale, ale te dejo k me piro a tudiar ^^

**Nariko**: K si, k si, k ya se k te gutta mirsil :p de eso ya hablamos tu y yo y llegamos a un acuerdo asi que na de secuestrarmelo k te conozoc :p wuahha :p Si lo de la transfiguracion fue genial, me tendrias k haber visto mientras lo escribia y lo pasaba al pc me moria yo misma y sola de la risa X^DDD wuaha. espero k ete charpt tb te gutte ^^

Mayu

  



End file.
